Our Reunion
by GeeImKate
Summary: Anna's P.O.V  He pulled Yoh's nose, brought it to his face and said: "You're weird Daddy"     OneSHot


**This is the last scene of the Asakura family on the Manga. **_**Btw the way for all the people who haven't read the manga yet, you wont be able to understand it as much as the people who have read the manga.**_

**I suggest you read it. =) because the Manga is very different than the Anime, a lot of scenes weren't shown in the Anime like the night where YOH and ANNA slept together, which brought a new character, Hana. **(most people think so)

**Anyway, ENjoy!**

"You better get in there young man!"

"No."

"They're your parents, you must give them the chance to talk to you."

"No."

"Hana-kun!" Tamao's voice was quite loud. Trying to force my son to talk to us. Sigh… well it can't be helped, we did leave for six years. You can't blame the boy for being a bit rude to his parents. Anyway prayers should go first.

Yoh and I knelt at the shrine of Mickey-san, offering our prayers and giving respect. It's been years since we last prayed for him. The smell of incense was filling the air, the voices in the background are slowly disappearing…. Hmm… Inner peace.

I was in the zone of meditation. But my husband kept grunting and humming and fidgeting and changing sitting positions.

"Yoh" I muttered. I sense him froze and then sat properly.

After 8 minutes of praying and listening to my husband breathing, I opened my eyes to check if the incense are done burning.

I was right.

"Are you finished?" I turn to look at my husband who currently had his eyes closed.

"Yes" I told him. He turned to face me and then gave me that All day-goofy smile of his.

"It's great to be home isn't it?" I just stared at him. Yes it is great, after all those years of travelling and sleeping on different places I have to admit, I miss Funbari Onsen.

"I want to taste Ryu's cooking again, and to take a long bath and see the stars of Funbari hill at night." He said with a smile. "But most especially…." He turned his head to the left and his eyes became warm and soft. I followed his gaze.

_Hana_

Our son, he was sitting on the next room with his back facing us. Tamao must have given up persuading him to come talk to us. But it's surprising to see that he hadn't left, he was still there sitting. Probably listening to our conversation. He was wearing a brown, ragged jumper and black small boots, the size of manta's I assume. Ruffled blonde hair, brown eyes and fair skin, like I remember him when he was only months old.

I missed him, missed him badly.

Yoh did too, for every night he would mention Hana to me and we would both smile at how our reunion with him would turn out and how much he would grow.

Now that we are here, I cant contain the emotions I'm feeling as I look at my son. And I know Yoh's feeling it too.

"He's so much like you." Yoh said. I brought back my attention to him. The warmth on his eyes were still there. He reach for a strand of hair that was resting on my shoulder and played with it.

"Not just by looks but your attitude too." He whispered with a small smile on his lips, eyeing that strand of hair within his finger tips. _What is he trying to say_? He noticed my glare and chuckled.

"I hope there's me in him too." He shrugged and smiled. Typical Yoh, Cant he see the way Hana sits, walks, stares, talks and even smile? It's all him. He probably also inherited Yoh's care-free attitude.

I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly, vibrations on the wooden floor was made. Small yet hard footsteps are slowly coming toward us. I didn't turn to look, neither did Yoh. He was still smiling but was now staring at the floor, awaiting the footsteps to reach us.

"Ryu-san told me that you like Bob, I like Bob too." Hana said in a soft tone. I gaze at our son, he was standing beside us, a few inches away with a sincere, serious expression.

"Really?" Yoh said in amazement. Hana nodded.

"And Tamao-mom said that you enjoyed sleeping and lazing around. I do that as well."

It was almost funny. Here he is staring at us with huge brown eyes yet serious expression, telling his father how much they were alike, like he's life depended on it.

Though it stung a bit to hear him say Mom, knowing that he wasn't referring to me. I don't blame Tamao, it would be the right choice to keep us from him, until we came back that is. I wouldn't want him to grow up knowing his parents weren't beside him. At least for six years he felt like he had a mother. And I'm grateful for Tamao for that.

But it still hurts.

"Ahehe.. that's true." Yoh scratch his head and laughed. Hana just tilted his head in wonder.

He must be thinking how weird his father is.

Hana then approach Yoh, lifted his small fist and pulled Yoh's nose to level it to his face. Yoh stopped laughing and just stared at his son with big questioning eyes.

"You're weird Daddy" Hana said with a blink.

_Again, I was right_.

A warm smile spread on Yoh's face as he grabbed Hana below the arms to lift him in the air.

"So are you Hana-kun, I guess you really are mine. Ahehe.." I was melting inside. For years I've been waiting to see the two of them bond. I never knew it was this pleasant to watch. "Isn't he adorable Anna?"

Hana looked at me then and muttered my name.

"Yes, Anna." Yoh told him as he placed him before me. "You mother."

Hana stared at me with those familiar brown orbs and blonde hair. Instinct-wise I went to reach for him. I grabbed him like Yoh did, below the arms. And settle him on my lap.

It was surprising.

Huge, no! Massive…. Massive amount of Furiyoku was emanating from Hana's small form. I felt it before but it was much clearer now that I'm touching him. I bet with this furiyoku he can already form an O.S.

"So strong." I whispered. "Hana" His eyes widen as I said his name. I lifted my hand to touch his cheek. They were soft and warm.

Hana then grabbed the same strand of hair that Yoh did. He eyed it carefully then brought his attention back to me.

"You're strong too Mommy" With those words the feelings that I contained for so long was released. The way he said 'mommy' made my eye a bit wet. "And very pretty, my Mommy is very pretty" He said proudly, and instantly I hugged him.

With that I was assured that he knows me and that he accepts me as his mother. I was glad that the bond was still there, like that night when I first held him. He knows me and I'm really happy.

I opened my eyes to see Yoh smiling at us. We stared at each for a while as we felt the love resurfacing from this small reunion of us. And I don't need to tell him how happy I am, how thankful I am and how much I love him.

Nothing needs to be said.

Yoh reach for Hana to pat him on the head. Hana turned to look at him him.

"How about dinner Son? Are you hungry? Because I'm starving and I bet Ryu is cooking something delicious right now."

"Actually Ryu-san is cooking everything we have in the kitchen right now to celebrate your home coming. " Tamao said suddenly, I didn't felt her presence she must have been standing there for a while.

"Really? Good then!" Yoh praised.

"And Yoh-sama, The limo just arrived outside the inn, Manta kun is here and Also Ren-kun is about to kill Horo horo." Tamao added.

"Ahehe… those two cant be helped. That's how they show their love for one another." Yoh said while scratching his head.

"But it's inappropriate. Especially now that he has Men." I told him.

He just chuckled and stood up.

"Well time to greet Manta, it's been so long." He leaned down to kiss my forehead and the top of Hana's head, then walked towards the door.

Hana, still in my arms was a bit shocked, still not used to our affection. But he didn't get off of me, which must have meant that he liked it. I hugged him tighter and he hugged me back.

I looked at Tamao who was staring at us with complete adoration, and mouthed "_Thank You" _at her.

She smiled back.

**And that's it! That's how I pictured it. **

**Though, I gotta say…. While I was writing this, the Anna and Yoh I'm picturing was the 15 year old ones. Not the Adult Anna and Yoh. Dunno why… I guess it's more easier and because I was so use to them looking like that. **

**Hehe anyway, I hope you liked it. **

**Kate =]**


End file.
